


Vibration Device

by thegaydragonfly



Series: Galran Torture [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, But he's trying, Consent, Forced Orgasm, Kretor doesn't know how this works, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Pre Show, Shiro gets a vibrator, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Subdrop, Vibrator Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaydragonfly/pseuds/thegaydragonfly
Summary: Shiro orgasms due to a vibrator
Relationships: Galran Soldiers/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)/Original Galran Character(s)
Series: Galran Torture [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163504
Kudos: 9





	Vibration Device

Shiro woke up in a bed, in a dark room. The only light there was shining through the small window on the left wall, though blinds blocked it from letting TOO much light in. There were blankets over him, and it was very comfortable. He vaguely remembered throwing up and passing out while Kretor watched, but he was too relaxed to care. That's when he felt it. He felt SOMETHING wrapped around his shaft. Tight, but not uncomfortable. He was wearing fluffy pajama pants as well, and at the moment he didn't care what was on his member. He was just tired and wanted rest.

That was when Kretor walked in. The familiar Galran entered the room quietly, almost as if this was a secret interaction. “Hello, Shiro” he said, voice more genuine than usual. “Kretor” Shiro replied flatly. “What brings you here?” He asked. “Well, et's shee” Kretor began in faulty English. “I got me claus on chum stop secret shtuff. That hing wrapped eround your genitalia.” He explained. Shiro was already confused. The other incidents were ordered by higher-up Galrans for research, and Kretor was simply the one put to do that. This one, however, seemed to be something Kretor WANTED to do, even potentially breaking rules. 'What is about to happen to me?' Shiro thought with worry

“I wes shpecking ith shome othor humen prisners” Kretor continued in broken English “And they said thet wrapping a vibreting device eround your genitalia could petentially enduce erousil” He stated. 'Oh' Shiro thought, realizing what the thing wrapped around his dick was. “So you're gonna force me to orgasm purely for your enjoyment?” Shiro asked flatly. Why was he even surprised at this point?

“No” Kretor corrected, catching Shiro off guard. “Whale, yes, those othor things wore egainst your vill, I hed no say in those. For thes one, I will enly do it with consint” Kretor explained with a sheepish smile. Shiro was extremely caught off guard by this. Was Kretor actually asking him for permission to do sexual things? Was this really happening? Shiro wasn't gonna pretend like he hadn't fantasized about it at least once, but he always shoved those thoughts away, not wanting to develop Stockholm Syndrome. But, now, all his deepest fantasies were being held out on a silver platter.

Kretor must have noticed how red Shiro's face got, because his sheepish expression turned to concern. “Shiro, ore you okey?” He asked in faulty English, genuinely worried. “Yes, I'm fine, Kretor!” Shiro replied almost too quickly, but Kretor didn't seem to notice or mind. “Do you consint to thes?” Kretor asked again. “Yes” Shiro replied. Did he regret it? Slightly. But curiosity took the better of him. 'Maybe I do have Stockholm Syndrome' he thought to himself. Kretor smiled a familiar smirk. “Affirmetive” He said in broken English. He got up and full closed the blinds, and locked the door. He also grabbed a gag from out of his pocket.

“To net drew ettention to ershelves” he explained, putting the gag on Shiro. “If you need to stop et eny point, give me a thumd's down” He said. Shiro nodded. Kretor smiled and pulled out a remote. He clicked it, and immediately, Shiro felt a moderate vibration around his cock. It was enjoyable. It was also really weird, considering that at this point, him and Kretor went from a guard/prisoner dynamic to a wearing-a-vibrator-cause-I-offered dynamic, but Shiro didn't mind.

But, suddenly, Kretor amped up the vibrator a LOT. Shiro came pretty quickly, pure bliss spreading through him as his breathing quickened and his eyes rolled back. He let out a scream, though it was thankfully muffled by the gag. Shiro thought that Kretor would stop it then, but it kept going. 'Oh' Shiro thought. He didn't know that THIS is what was gonna happen but he didn't fight it.

He groaned and bucked his hips uncontrollably, the added stimulation now being a bit painful post-orgasm. He moaned and screamed but soon his body calmed down to some extent. The vibrator still continued though and soon he came again. And again. And again. He kept orgasming and eventually was screaming in pain from all the stimulation. But Kretor didn't turn it off. He just let it stay on Shiro. Kretor also found himself being turned on by this, though he pushed that feeling down.

Shiro gave a thumbs down, as tears began to stream down his face, and Kretor swiftly turned off the vibrator. Shiro was crying now, and Kretor was confused until he remembered another thing that the humans had told him, called "Sub drop". Kretor felt a little guilty but nonetheless crawled up next to Shiro and comforted him. 'Humans are weird' Kretor thought 'But I like this one'


End file.
